In the Navy
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam goes missing in action and Mercy's a mess it's up to little man to keep it all together and bring the man of the house home by any means necessary - I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**In the Navy**

 **REPOST**

Babe I got to go, I'll be back in like 12 weeks and I'll be here all over Christmas" Sam said putting a jolly face on things

"Dad you off again, you're all packed up I thought it was later tonight not now I'm not ready for this I was meant to get you some eats and everything" Chord said as he walked into the kitchen "And what's happening here? What's with the gap?" he asked looking at his parents laughing for their games, he knew they were in the middle of

Chord was 17 years old now and all his life his Dad had been in the navy, at first they'd be moving from pillow to post every other week it seemed like but when he'd started school properly Dad had decided that the family needed a base and they brought a house in Florida. It meant they saw each other less but for longer breaks and with his Mom constantly singing and touring it just made sense for him to be near Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike.

"No gap son I'm walking" his Dad said walking over to his Mom and hugging her in

"I stopped him in his tracks, because he led me to believe he was leaving later tonight too, not right now, I was just chewing his butt about it" his Mom told him

"I'm in the den when you're ready" he said walking back out of the kitchen, with snacks and a drink in his hand

"It's our twentieth this New Years Eve so you know it's going to be big babe please don't let me down" Mercy said

"Is that a word that goes with how I operate Yarne" he asked

"No but just in case I don't want anything to go wrong for this" she said "I've got big plans

"Hey I got your back, front, inside and outside babe don't stress" he said picking her up and putting her on the kitchen top "You gonna let me" he said putting his hand up her skirt

"Chord's in the …"

"Den yeah" he laughed " _Don't leave me this way, I can't survive can't stay alive without your love, don't leave me this way"_ he smiled singing looking down at himself

"You win" she said giggling into his touch as his hands, mouth and everything did their business. "I love you so much Sam" she said as they straightened their clothes

"I love you more Yarne and seriously I'm going to miss you like heaven, I'm going to miss this" he said touching her "like a mad man and I'm going to miss Chord like a bitch" he finished

"Seven more years babe and then we can have a conversation" she said laughing which quickly turned into a frown and then a short cry "I'm sorry" she said falling into his chest

"It's okay babe I knew it was coming you were being too flip" he said hugging her in, "I'm not washing this off" he said wiggling his fingers "I want it to last as long as it can I need you near" he said laughing

"Don't you dare nasty, wash it off now" she said pushing him in the chest playfully "I mean it"

"Okay" he said taking her off the kitchen top and walking towards the door and across the hall to the bathroom

"Sam, Chord's in the house" she said with her legs wrapped round his waist and his trousers undone held up only by her thighs as they went across the hall and into the bathroom.

"Come on Yarne there's a reason Chord stays in the Den when we're around he knows what I'm like and he wants to give us privacy and, he is his father's son, he's with Amber remember"

"Yeah I remember us when you were 17 spider hands" she said laughing

"You're still a funny one when it comes to sex even after all these years, having it your like a wild thing, demanding, forceful and damn near erotic but comes to talking about it outside of us your like butter wouldn't melt, virginal and yeah I love that about you, but why are you like that?"

"It's private and I like that there's a part of me that only you see"

"Well actually, I like the thought of that too" he said going in for seconds on the bathroom sink as Mercy scratched his back hard "ahh Babe" he said moving in pain "guys are going to jeer me for that one"

"But you're going to remember this every time" she whispered in his ear before kissing him deep

"I don't need marks to remember times with you babe" he said once she let him up

"No babe but you need marks to be able to feel the times with me when you're away" she said squeezing his butt as he rammed into her again and again

"Ahh I can never get enough of this babe never I'm there babe, you with me"

"Not yet" Mercy said making him pull out, sit her back on the basin and manually deliver her pleasure, after a while he used every weapon he had smiling when he heard her tell him she was ready "Sam" she shouted with intensity

"Do it for me babe" he said in her ear as he pinched her nipple with his free hand "You love that don't you?" he asked

"I love you babe" she said before screaming through her pleasure as Sam delivered

"So tight" he whispered as he forced his way in through her peak, her muscles grabbing and releasing him rhythmically "I love you Yarne" he said as he pulsed for her making her smile, once down they just sat holding each other for a short while before Sam looked at the time "I've got to go babe" he said nestling his head in her shoulder

"Babe" she said making him lift his head to look at her "it's time to go"

"I know babe and I said I wouldn't do this but it's killing me" he said with tears brimming his eye, some already down his face

"Come on we promised"

"Okay" he said wiping his eyes and blowing his nose

"Dad, Mom come on, 'Pardon the pun'" he said under his breath, "it's past time we need to get going" Chord shouted from somewhere outside the bathroom

"Wash off Sam you have to go" Mercy said

"Compromise I'll wash my hands" he said laughing

"Wash off Sam" Mercy said looking at him disgusted "I'll throw you in the shower in a bit" she said "Teeth, Mouth, hands and dick wash off" she said standing over him laughing

"Compromise; shower" he said laughing "Together"

"Okay" Mercy said shaking off her skirt and taking off her clothes as she stretched past him and turned the shower on "Quick you're going to be late" she said laughing

"Okay I'm back in the den" Chord shouted over the giggle "Call me"

"Got you mini me we'll call you" Sam shouted through the door

"I'm the good looking one I'm mini Mom remember" Chord shouted back laughing

"That's what I mean the perfect mix of me and your Mom Evans, now bugger off" Sam shouted getting himself a slap from Mercy for swearing at Chord "Ouch" he said jumping in the shower, looking at his fingers singing _'When will I see you again, when will we share precious moments, will I have to wait forever, will I have to suffer and cry the whole night through'_ making Mercy laughed as she jumped in too. They were in and out within 15 minutes and dried, Mercy went upstairs to get clean underwear for them both and then once dressed she called Chord.

"About time old ones you got stamina I'll give you that" he said to his Dad giving him a fist bump.

"Sam" Mercy said looking on disapprovingly as they got in the car ready to drive to the airport

The goodbyes had always been the same Mercy and Sam would say theirs at home which always ended with tears and sex and once at the airport it was Sam and Chord's time to say goodbye, they always went to the Café got their hot drinks orders and Sam and Chord would go off somewhere leaving Mercy to nurse her hot drink for at least 20 minutes, while she people watched and checked emails. Then they'd come back all wet eyed and hugging which would set Mercy off and then Mercy and Chord would hug while Sam walked off into the plane without turning back and they'd send a text when they'd stopped feeling bad. Mercy was always the last one to send her text and Chord would get mega worried about her for hours and call Auntie T for support.

"Okay we're back here two weeks before Christmas" Chord said "Promise yeah"

"Promise son" Sam said hugging him in

"Okay love you Dad stay safe and come back to me" Chord said kissing his cheek and holding on for a long while

"Love you too Son, Mini me look after your Mom yeah" Sam said

"Goes without say Dad, we're all we've got" he said looking at his Mom, letting go of his Dad to go hug her

Sam grabbed hold of Mercy when Chord let her go "I promise you I'll be back" he whispered in her ear

"I know you'll do everything possible to make that happen babe I love you"

"I love you more babe you're my Txe'lan you know this right" he whispered to her still hugging her in

"We know this babe we do, I'm not going to cry I promised, go" she told him and he let her go, looked at Chord, looked at Mercy said "Bye" and walked away. Chord and Mercy hung onto each other until he could no longer be seen and cried for a short while then laughed at each other and left the airport.

"I'll drive Mom" he said, she didn't argue, she threw him the keys

"Let's go get something to eat pretend he's at home waiting for us"

"Mom you've been doing this for nearly 20 years now surely you're used to it by now"

"Yeah I'm used to it Chor but it doesn't mean it doesn't affect me or him every time, I love him, we love each other"

"I understand love Mom I think I'm in it; Amber is like the girl next door that you never knew was next door if you know what I mean, she's always been there in the background and I suppose I never took the time to get to know her before I don't know why. Then one day she's just the brightest star in the room and something inside me moved and I've been like got to have her, got to be with her, got to love her you know?"

"Love?" Mercy asked

"Yeah and it's not a word, or even something I can put my finger on it's a feeling that I can't explain I don't know where it came from it was just there when she came, all the other girls were playthings, and I mean that in the loosest sense Mom, I've never played with anyone's emotions you taught me well but I feel like I'm in love"

"Love" Mercy said again

"Will you stop with the Love word already your like one of Dad's favourite records" Chord said laughing

"We do like our old dependable R&B, have you had this conversation with your Dad?"

"Yeah about 5 months ago"

"What did he say?"

"He said when she gets you she gets you son look at me and your Mom, or something like that" he said laughing

"We need to meet Amber, sounds like a fixture"

"She's away now until the holidays her grandmother is sick in California but she'll be back before Christmas she said so it's all skype and texts and stuff, but this no contact just kills me and her to be fair"

"Whenever no rush" his Mom said thinking back to her young feelings with his Dad 'they haven't changed' she thought to herself making her smile.

So they had dinner looked in some shops and even brought a hat for Sam before Chord got fed up with hanging with his Mom and demanded they go home. "Okay" Mercy said as if the bubble had burst and all the air had been sucked out of her "Your Dad's going to phone anyway so yeah it's time to go home" she said as they got in the car and made the journey home

"What's he phoning for?" Chord asked "Did he tell you anything before he left Mom?" he asked, Mercy looked at him puzzled

"The usual love stuff and that, nothing spectacular" she said manoeuvring the car the short journey home from the passenger seat as Chord parked up

"He never told you anything" he asked stopping her from opening the front door

"Nothing Sweetheart, why do you ask?"

"I just felt something when you said that and Dad always told me to trust that stuff you know"

"He'll call in about an hour and I didn't feel anything so we might be safe"

About 9pm Mercy got her call from Sam "Hi Babe I'm back, couldn't call earlier we had a briefing, looks like we're off to somewhere soon we're going on training from tomorrow for 3 weeks and then we might be assigned everything is tight lipped at the moment but as soon as I know I'll let you know, how's things?" he asked

"Well getting you to stop talking has been a task but everything here is quiet and Chord had one of his moments he thought something was wrong with you but I told him to wait until you call before going into stress mode"

"Well he's right to be concerned babe, you know from the experience of others that when they start training us SEAL's up it's to do front line work and I'm thinking Afghanistan or Yemen or somewhere like that and if it is"

"Sam you're like 39 years old surely you're too old for active service" she said almost crying

"Babe no stress until the time comes I'm sure they'll make things clearer closer to the time"

"Okay" she said choking back tears

"And please don't say anything to Chord just yet we need him doing well at his recital it's an important time for him"

"Okay Sam, but promise me you won't be doing front line stuff I need you to promise me on this"

"Babe no pressure please I can't do that, you know I can't until we've heard assignments in three weeks, I don't expect it but, I hear things are rough down there so we just don't know"

"Sam I'm sorry but I'm fucking freaking out here I need something just something" she said

"Babe I love you, so much you know that right and I'll do everything in my power to be with you forever"

"Everything?" Mercy asked

"Absolutely You, Chord and Me it's all for us three yeah"

"Yeah I love you too babe come back to me"

"Babe I'm on PRT for three weeks so it's limited contact you know right so I'll speak to you on Saturday at about 3pm yeah? Bye babe"

"Bye babe Saturday" she said holding the phone for the longest time after Sam had cut off his side of the call. _'Now I don't feel right about this either'_ she thought to herself, _something is going to happen and it's going to test us_ "please God protect Sam Protect our family in your name I ask this Amen" she prayed closing her eyes and clenching her fists together.

So the calls were made three times and still Sam had no idea what was happening with his regiment or himself then unexpectedly one night he was woken by his Officer and advised that last calls needed to be made to family members as they were to expect to travel at 06.00 hours "Where are we going I need something my wife is not going to sit with just somewhere"

"You're a SEAL Evans you know the drill" was the reply and Sam knew the drill everything was undercover even from family "Make something up but no promises" the officer said

Sam made the call "Yarne hi babe sorry to wake you up and everything but they've just told us we're on the move and I just wanted to say I love you before I go, can I speak to Chord for a second please" he said not wanting her to asks any questions, he heard Mercy shout Chord and then her voice was close again

"Sam what do you mean? Where are you going? When will you be back? Babe I don't know what to think about this I'm feeling sick babe what are you saying is this going to be like last time? Babe I love you; you know this right and you promised you'd come back to me babe babe!" Mercy started shouting down the phone

"Mom, what's up why are you shouting" Chord came into the room half ready for battle half expecting bad news to see his Mom on the phone "What's up with Dad" he said walking faster towards her and grabbing the phone from her, she was too hysterical to speak "Dad? What's up?" he said almost before the phone reached his ear

"Son I've been told I need to move at 06.00 today and I was just calling to say I know nothing as usual but I love you and your Mom like crazy and I'm coming back for you two okay"

"Dad where are you going?" Chord asked with cry in his voice

"I don't know Chor but I need you to be strong for me for your Mom she is going to freak I mean freak about this and I need you to be there call the GF and just keep her happy and son I love you; you know that right?"

"I will Dad and I love you too" Chord said still crying quietly

"Give your Mom back the phone kido hey; Amber if she's it treat her like gold Dude and don't join the forces" he said laughing

"Sam" Mercy said into the phone "Put the fucking officer on I want to know where my man's going like now, and don't you dare put this phone down on me I want him now"

"Mercy calm down you know that's not going to happen and no it's not like the last time I'm trained this time please babe calm down I need a level head for this and your taking up so much space in my head already with your fine self I don't need your stressed self in here too"

"Sorry Sam I'll try" she calmed down saying

"Babe all I want to be thinking about is the part of my Yarne that nobody else knows except us, sing a song for me babe"

"Now?" she asked searching her mind for something he liked, "I guess ' ** _I love to love' by Tina Charles"_** she said and started singing a slow rendition of it as Sam listened quietly on the other side of the line.

"I love when you get into our bedroom grooves Babe" he laughed "I'm coming back to love you just the way we love" he said as she finished the song "I love you, will you put me on speaker please" which she did "Hey guys" he said trying to put jolly in his voice but failing "I don't know where I'm going from here tonight but I know where I'm coming back to, you two are my heartbeat you know that right, I love you so much I can't say, everything I've ever done I do it for you two you know that right?" he said without waiting for an answer "I'm shitting myself here but this fear will keep me alive, I'll see you both when I get back then, in a bit remember; Sam, Mercy and Chord Evans, Perfect Heartbeat" he said laughing "hey you know don't you infinity and beyond" he said and his voice broke as the phone line went dead and then he was gone as Mercy and Chord clung onto each other thinking what none of them dare say.

"I know and no it isn't the last time he'll be back with his dork self fighting to get us back" Mercy said pushing Chord under the chin to perk him up

"I knew this was coming Mom I did but I didn't if you know what I mean" Chord said unable to hide his cry any more

"I know baby but, he will be back we can't get rid of our man Evans that easily, he's a super hero remember, chameleon" Mercy said trying to keep perked up herself

"Mom I'm not 7 any more I know where he's more than likely going, and what's happening there" Chord said almost laughing at his Mom's attempt to lighten the air

"Humour me Chordie" she said as he left the room, she knew he was going to have a private cry because that was exactly what she wanted to do and they were so alike. There was no sleep for either of them for the rest of the night at 06.00 they cried again at the thought of him going off into the unknown with God knows who at nearly 9am the doorbell rang

"I've got it Mom" Chord said running to the door "Hey Aunt T" Mercy heard at the door seconds before Tina arrived at the kitchen door

"Mercy girl" she said, not waiting for Mercy's reaction, she hugged her saying "I know girl your hearts gone and it hurts like hell" she said in her ear "How are you holding up?" she asked putting her at arms length to look at her "Have you slept?" she asked for the look on Mercy's face before looking around the room to find Chord "have any of you slept?" she asked seeing his was just as tired

"No Auntie; Dad's gone in and we're mega stressed"

"Gone in where?" Tina asked

"Front line as far as we know" Chord replied

"Oh my God front line, and here's me asking stupid questions" Tina said getting her phone out to text Mike to let him know within seconds she got a ting back 'OMG' it simply read "Mike's in Europe until next month but he needs to know it's his best friend. I suppose the Family need to know too for prayers and stuff" Tina said tapping a text out to the family. "Put the kettle on Chor and, go get dressed" she said realising he was walking around in his boxers and a vest "They should have called you Sam 2" she said making Mercy and Chord laugh

"Auntie where's Harry is he coming over?" Chord asked through his laugh

"Still in his pit how he got through school I'll never know"

"It'll be fine T he's only allowed to be out there like two weeks at a time so he'll be calling us two weeks from today and then they'll send him in for another two weeks and so on, then he'll be home it will be fine" Mercy said "Good really because that just means he'll be home for a bit longer than we thought" Mercy said smiling, everything planned in her head

Tina looked at Chord who had a worried face on too "Mom, Dad's on the front line"

"Yeah I know babe but he's a NFO they're not going to put him out first are they he'll monitor all the others from the back and then be home"

"Mom" Chord said but Tina's look told him to tread carefully, "She needs to face up is all I'm saying Aunt T"

"Face up to what?" Mercy asked staring at him almost daring him to say the words

"That Dad's on the front line" Chord said looking at Tina for how quick his Mom's diva came out at him, he wanted to take it on, and he made to but she followed up with

"You need to get to your room boy before I come out of this box on you" pointing at him, he wasn't ready for that level diva, his Dad dealt with this

Chord left the room without another word and went to his room as instructed, he hated it when his Mom got like this there was no talking to her, she didn't want to hear anything from anybody. Right now her focus was on Dad and that's all she cared about, that's all he wanted to care about too but he had to look after her, he'd promised. He knew the drill she'd either be crying or denying in a big way, shouting at him or molly coddling him and everything would go back to normal when Dad got back. _'What the fuck am I supposed to do with her?'_ he thought slamming down a pillow, wishing his Dad was there right now, being careful not to make too much noise to alert her to something being wrong with him _'She'd go into orbit on that'_ he knew she loved him more than her own life _,_ his Dad asked him to be strong for her and that was what he was going to do. He was laying thinking how unfair his life was right now, searching for something when he smiled ' _Truth, w_ _e both love the drama I'm just pissed she'll always win because she's the queen of that diva shit, head to head, I always lose,_ "And I can't help it I'm my parents child I hate losing" he laughed

Mercy threw the dishcloth across the kitchen "He always gets like this when his Dad goes, he's Dad's dead before he lands wherever he goes and I'm sick of it, then he wants to get Diva with me, I'll take him on and he knows it"

"He's hurting too Mercy and you're the adult in all this" Tina said

"Don't you think I know that T it's just that with all my stuff around Sam I don't function right, I never have when he's not around and knowing he's in danger just makes it that much worse for me; for us" she said moving stuff around, stopping to look at Tina "I'm scared he won't cope with this its big isn't it I know it's big but I need him to not be too scared"

"You two need to find a way through this together there's a reason you called him Chord remember?" Tina said "Don't let this stew, go see him now and get it sorted before he closes down" she said picking up the dishcloth and handing it to her hugging her before leaving the house

Mercy put the kettle on and got two cups out to make their favourite drink, once it was made she called Chord to come down "Peace offering" she said pointing to the hot drink on the table "Chor I'm sorry I'm the adult in this situation and I know it's just as hard, if not harder, for you to deal with this stuff with your Dad because he makes you responsible for me too. Baby we've been together for over 20 years but every time he leaves it hurts like hell, just like it did back in school" she said grabbing hold of his hand "We called you Chord because you made us perfect, the perfect chord, we thought you'd be the person to level us out keep us from needing each other so much and you are baby you're our level that we both focus on all the time the most important person in our lives and if your Dad said he's coming back for us he's going to do everything in his power to come back to us. He's never lied to me and I mean never" she rubbed his cheek saying "He told me that and I need to hold onto that, because right now baby I can't think about you growing up without your Dad in your life and me growing old without him, do you know what I'm saying?"

"Mom you know I love Dad, but I'm dealing with this by thinking the worst and, I'm so up for celebrating the best when it gets here. I don't know how I'm going to get through this recital in two weeks thinking about this, I feel like my head is going to explode with all the stress of it, plus I'm missing Amber like crazy, she hasn't called for like two days and I don't want to call her just in case it's critical down there you know, and everything is just coming to a head for me and then there's you I don't like seeing you upset, it makes me angry that I can't do anything about it and…"

"Chord baby breathe, your having a panic attack, come here" she said getting up and grabbing hold of him hugging him in and letting him cry "Dad will be fine he said you're to do well with your recital for him so focus on that, Amber will be feeling the same as you right now and trust me she can feel your panic she'll call as soon as she can and baby I'll be fine we have a good network of friends we'll be fine" she said kissing him on the forehead. "You do what you have to do to get through this but remember I'm here and I expect regular updates on how life is for you so; what's so special about us Evans'?" she asked

"We don't beat right unless we beat together" Chord responded smiling into his Mom's chest

"So calm down for me baby" she said hugging him wondering where she found that strength from, realising it was him giving it to her _'Brave up'_ she told herself _'Your baby needs you'_

So they started on their normal life; Chord at school and practicing his recital, Mercy at the studio and doing her nightly concerts, everyone waiting for any form of contact from Sam, not showing upset when it didn't arrive. To the outside world the Evans family was cooking on gas and doing a damn good job at it too, even Tina was impressed. Three weeks went by and no news of Sam or his regiment, Mercy called his base but was given no information other than when news arrived she would hear it first, her insides were in panic mode but because Chord was in a panic for his recital the following day on the outside she was totally calm.

"Anything from Dad today Mom?" Chord asked as he came in from his final practice

"No Chor maybe tomorrow and remember it's going to take extra time because they'll need to get it out of the country first and then to us" she kissed him saying "So we got this recital in the bag I'm guessing?"

"I think so but all this is getting to me now, you said they wouldn't keep him in more than two weeks and it's been like three and a bit now and I'm getting this growing feeling of I don't know it's not good that's all I know" he said looking at his Mom for reaction

"It'll be fine love, go de-stress and then get back here in an hour for food" she said holding things in

By week six there was nothing to hold in Chord had done his recital, Mercy had confirmed her tour dates and provisionally booked some gigs in between "Greg we're going to have to be flexible on this because as you know we could get word of Sam at any time, we've heard nothing for like seven weeks so I need to be ready when they say he's here" she ordered

So 24 days since Sam left PRT and made his last call to them and there was no doubt Chord and Mercy were bricking it so when the door knocked they looked at each other "Don't answer it Mom I don't want to know" Chord shouted as Mercy got up, shaking, to answer the door

"Hi Mercy I just needed to know if there was any more news about Sam" Tina said

"Little man" Mike said knocking fist with Chord before turning to Mercy "It's been like 6 weeks since you heard anything and I don't know that just rings alarm bells for me, what are you feeling?" he asked as he grabbed a hug

"Mike" she gasped "Good to see you, I'm fine" she said looking at Chord before grabbing his hand and saying "We're fine really"

"You might fool Kurt with that crap but you're not fooling me I know you two your bummed out, I mean seriously bummed out and putting a good face on for my guy here" Mike said grabbing Chord by the shoulder "And you're being brave for your Mom and that's fine, but you all need to let some of that strong go and get to grips with your feelings, let it out"

Mercy's bottom lip started to quiver but one look at Chord and she stopped herself "We know he's alright we're not phased he promised us he'd be back" she said

"I just need a word with Chord" Mike said leading him into the garden "Chor I know your Dad told you to be strong for your Mom I always say the same thing to Harry but son it's alright to show your feelings Mom is caging it all up so that you can cope and you're doing the same it will drive you mad if you don't vent"

"I want to vent Uncle but Mom really is a wreck and if I break god knows what will happen to her, I'm just scared to even talk about this whole thing with Dad to her, you know how she is, and then Dad made this stupid promise to her about situations he has no damn control over and she's not being deterred from it it's just crazy" Chord rambled on and one but Mike didn't stop him, he just saw his Sam coming out, he was venting.

"It must be hard for you being part Mercy part Sam" Mike smiled saying when Chord finally took a breath "They're total opposites she's closeted and he's extravert and you have to learn to manage those two traits inside yourself" he smiled "Right now you need to bring out your Dad's trait because that's how you'll deal with your Mom and get your frustrations out too" he told him

"I can't talk to Mom like Dad does she'd slap the black off me and then when Dad came back he'd slap my manners back into me or the white out of me" Chord said laughingly remembering his parents threats of punishment that never happened

"I don't imagine your Dad talks to your Mom in any other way but lovingly, but I don't mean their personal stuff son I mean saying the hard stuff which comes from a place of love you know"

"Yeah I hate when he does that because it's pure truth" he laughed

"And have you ever seen your Mom argue with the things he says from that place"

"No"

"So that's our next move it can only come from you" he told him grabbing Chord's shoulders and shaking him sternly "Give it an hour and get yourself prepared go play games with Harry that always relaxes you" Mike said turning him around and pushing him forward gently

Meanwhile Tina was having a conversation with Mercy "So truth time how do you really feel?" she asked not looking up at Mercy from the apples she was peeling for the fruit salad

"Well I don't feel like Sam's missing or injured or anything just that we're disconnected if that makes sense" she said

"Disconnected?"

"Yeah like it's just a no contact thing, we've done this before so it just feels like I need to play the waiting game. I think we've gotten used to it you know when I've been out the country on tour busy and he's been in PRT busy we just get used to seeing each other in our dreams for a while and, the surety of knowing we love each other hopefully gets us through"

"So for you the fact that Sam went away to war your treat like a PRT session yeah?

"Well not like a PRT session its front line stuff but he's safe"

"Well how do you know he's safe it's been like nearly 7 weeks without word?"

"Because Sam told me he would do everything in his power to get home and he never lies"

"So to you that means?"

"Not putting himself in harm's way"

"Okay so if he's given an order to go on the front line and he disobeys because his wife said don't put yourself in harm's way, they'd be fine with that?"

"He's an NFO he gives the orders T"

"He may be Merc but he's a NFO in SEAL Special Ops, they have a different protocol don't they?"

"Protocol" Mercy said through her teeth showing her frustration with the conversation "Let's just agree to disagree on this, please okay?"

Mike walked back in the kitchen and picked up the tense atmosphere "What's up ladies?" he asked looking from one to the other but getting no answer "What's up?" he asked again

"We agreed to disagree" Mercy said not looking up from the veg she was peeling

"I know somethings wrong you're doing the cooks job Mercy" he looked at her saying but she still didn't look up and Tina offered nothing "I'm going to cut the front edge Sam would shit bricks if he saw the size of them I don't know why he doesn't let the gardener do this, Mercy you might want to ask them to include them till he gets back" Mike said walking out the back door

"Thanks Mike, I just thought he'd have been back by now, I will" she answered still not looking up, Tina felt bad for making her cry, but it had to be said

An hour later dinner was ready and everyone was sitting at the dinner table praying for Sam, food and strength. Once dinner was finished Harry and T made themselves useful in the kitchen, Mike went home to do some work and Chord started the conversation with his Mom "Mom we need to talk" he said and Mercy went to get up but he reached for her hand stopping her as she looked in his eyes and flopped back in the chair "I know this is difficult for you to hear and this conversation comes from a place of love, remember that. Dad is late back and we need to start making some serious enquiries, we need answers Mom and we need Dad back so we need to stop putting our heads in the sand bucket and get to work on this no one is going to offer information to us he's a SEAL we know what that means, but we need to know"

"I know you're right baby but.."

"Mom I wished I could tell you that there was a but; but there isn't, we need to do something and sitting here doing nothing is worse for me, I feel like I'm just letting Dad go I want to fight for him he needs to be here for us, with us. So Mom tomorrow I'm calling the barracks and I'm not stopping until I get an answer and not just any answer the one I want which is where exactly my Dad is?" he told her

Mercy had tears in her eyes, he was used to it now there was rarely a time they looked at each other without tears or the thought of tears "You're right son there is no but just do it" she said as Chord stood up from the chair and stretched over to her for a hug

"We need to know Mom" he said kissing her cheek

So the next day Chord got on the phone with Mercy sitting next to him he went through the ranks up to the Lieutenant Commander demanding answers in relation to the whereabouts of his Dad "What do you mean?" he shouted at the phone making Mercy stop what she was doing and look at him "Yes you can she's here" he said holding the phone out for his Mom to take

"Hello I'm Mrs. Evans" she said into the receiver "Yes I am" she said as her eyes widened "What do you mean?" she asked grabbing hold of Chord who was doing his best not to break down until he had the full story "Well why wasn't I fucking called, it's not your right to hold things like this from us who do you lot think you are" Mercy said obviously not listening to the voice on the other end "You Dad's lost alive but lost" she mouthed to Chord

"How do they know he's alive if he's lost? Chord mouthed

"And how do you know he's alive if you've lost him?" Mercy asked, looking at Chord as they answered

"So you managed to get three out and they lost the other how many?" Mercy asked "Seven!" she shouted "So he's been lost for how long? And is he in enemy territory?" she gasped "God so what are his chances? And what the fuck are you lot doing about it?" she shouted angry before putting the phone down as realisation dawned on her "Sam's in trouble" she got out before breaking down there was no use hiding this feeling, she couldn't her life was crumbling

Mercy turned to a crying Chord and she knew, in his head the worst had already happened "Baby they say Dad is lost in Afghanistan he's in enemy territory, the last person to see him was a colleague and that was like 6 weeks ago they split up and three of them were found but seven of them are still missing. The Commander said the men are good at what they do so he has every confidence that they will get back, but war is rife in that area and as soon as your Dad and his friends can get news to him he'll let us know but time is of the essence"

"What does that mean Mom?" Chord asked, his mind unable to process his feelings

"It means Dad's lost Chor but he's doing his best to get back to us" she held him saying shaking him out of his thoughts to repeat herself

"So, he's not dead, he's lost?" he asked again falling back into his Mom's arms and they both cried for most of the morning

On the afternoon Tina and Mike came round again with Harry "Did it go well?" Mike asked trailing off on the last word when he saw their faces "What did they say?" Mike asked sitting down and grabbing hold of Tina pulling her in"

Mercy tearfully relayed the conversation with the Commander to Mike and a crying Tina with gasps and blood drained faces "Sorry Mercy, Chord, I'm really sorry to hear all this" Mike finally said as Tina took her phone out to text the family

"I don't know that I want everyone around me right now" Mercy said looking at what Tina was doing

"Merc you never know till you know this is my first instinct and it's never wrong" she said pressing send. Within seconds messages were coming in but Mercy stayed away from her phone not wanting to get tied up in it "Santana just sent a heart" Tina relayed "Kurt said don't joke and Blaine is crying" she said followed by arhh "Puck said GTFOOH"

"What does that mean?" Mercy asked

"Oh it means get the f out of here" Harry said making everyone's heads pop up before Chord laughed pointing at Harry knowing he'd have to explain where he'd used that phrase

"If you were reading your texts I wouldn't have to read this out and then …"

"So that was my fault? Mercy said laughing

"Well I wouldn't say fault but…"

"Mess Mrs. Chang hot mess" Mercy said laughing "You know what bring on the family" she said picking her phone up to read the messages before writing 'come see me I needs my family' and pressing send flurries of on my way, later, today, there, came back making Mercy smile "Chor we need to get the house ready we have guests coming" Mercy shouted through the house

"That's what we have maids for Mom" Chord said making his way to their quarters to get them to action stations, after giving his instructions he went back to the den with Harry and Mike. Mercy didn't like to admit it but Chord had the maid thing down more than she did she really didn't want to get used to telling people what to do, she was a negotiator, but Chord was born into that way of life and knew nothing else "She's always been funny about the maids" Chord said when he got back to his chair in the den, and settled in for the evening.

No one slept that night things went round in their heads harsh realities, dreams, promises, feelings of loss, fear, loneliness lots of thoughts at one point Mercy felt like screaming and the intensity of that feeling left her wondering if it was her wanting that or Sam which chilled her to the bone and for the first time she thought he might be hurt and cried until she fell asleep, by 7am everyone was up and pottering around "Are the rooms done?" Mercy asked the maid

"Yes Mrs. Mercy everything is ready" she replied

A short while later the doorbell rang, the butler went into action and suddenly the house was alive "Mercy" Kurt came running in with his arms outstretched for her "Come here Chord" he said as Mercy cried on his shoulder "Come on let it out" he said as they both fell into him. Blaine came in quietly and said a sombre hello making Mercy look up at him

"Blaine" she said holding her hand out for him "He misses you, you know that right?" she said to Blaine nodding in acknowledgement before he started crying

"Sorry Mercy he hasn't stopped since we got the news" Kurt said as he went through saying hi and hugging Mike & Tina as well as commenting about how Harry had grown up. Once they stopped sobbing Mercy settled them into their room and asked the cook to prepare food for breakfast "Satan and Britt are following us in about an hour, Rachel and Jessie are coming via Barbados, that's where they were but they've cut it short, Quinn and Puck should be here about 1 ish, and Artie should be here…" he was stopped by the doorbell "That should be them" he said as Blaine went towards the door

"Diva I cannot believe what everyone's telling me about Dork this cannot be happening God cannot be this cruel no way can we lose Finn and then lose Sam it's not what heaven wants girl it's not happening he's safe" Artie said wheeling himself in _"If you lost him would you cry"_ Artie sang hugging her in and Sugar joined in

Mercy followed with a _"oh how I love him baby baby baby baby"_ she sang bringing a tear to her eye

"That was the first time I noticed Sam look at you he moved in his chair that's what caught my eye I was jealous but I was with Britt so I let it slide" Artie said laughing "He'd cry" he added going into his own thoughts

"Don't shut us out" Someone screamed from the drive

"Rachel" Kurt said walking towards the front door "Mercy's a bit fragile" he said in her ear as he hugged her

"Well I guessed that Kurt that's why I've dropped everything to get here to be with my girl" Rachel said pushing him aside to get to Mercy "Mercy my god how are you coping?" she asked hugging her in

"I'll be a bit better once everyone starts cheering me up" she said

"God is this Chord haven't you grown do you remember me?" Rachel asked

"Yeah Mom's arch rival at school, Dad's last fling" he said

"I see you have filter issues like your Aunt Sugar" Rachel said laughing

"No, my parents just armed me with the information because Aunt Santana has a habit of letting things out and they wanted me to know from them"

"Truth" Artie said "So what did you learn from our behaviour?" Artie asked Chord

"Well I don't like cheerleaders that way, I always stay away from girl groups and if I can help it I don't go out with rival girls" Chord said confidently

"What do you know about girls anyway?" Jessie asked as he walked in laden with bags

"I don't know much about girls in general just about my Girl, her name's Amber and she is fine as hell"

"God if I closed my eyes then that could have been your Dad talking about your Mom" Blaine said with wide eyes

"And how's Harry?" Rachel asked Tina

"That's him" Tina replied pointing at the boy standing next to Chord

"OMG all these grown men around me you were a baby last time I saw you" Rachel said going up to Harry, you're both so handsome

"Jess keep a hold on that woman of yours" Mike said laughing

"You laugh I've seen that particular cougar in action" Tina said making everyone stop laughing as Mercy entered the room

"I'm over it" Mercy said waving her arms about, "I still get the best parts" she smiled

"Mom" Chord said laughing in disgust "Come on Harry let's leave these oldies to their thing" leaving the room

"Hey!" Mercy shouted making everyone look at her to see she was looking at Chord, he turned to look at her, her eyes telling him she was joking

"Yes Mom" he said walking back towards her

"I love you Baby Chord" she said hugging him in

"I love you more Mom" he said before leaving the room and Mercy holding her heart


	2. Chapter 2

So breakfast was eaten and everyone sat around talking and catching up waiting for Quinn and Puck to arrive before making plans at almost 1 10 pm. the door knocked, Quinn and Puck arrived with their youngest Dianna who was nearly 16 years old

"Dianna" Mercy said running up to her "You have grown into a beautiful young lady" she said hugging her in "Quinn came in for a hug and said her sorry about Sam thing to Mercy in her ear.

Puck came in storming "Mercy I'll speak to you in a bit I have to deal with this young lady" he said looking at Dianna "Move" he ordered making her move in his eyes direction

Quinn filled everyone in about Dianne's phone revealing that she had a boyfriend back home that Puck was never going to be alright about in a month of Sundays, not at 16 anyway

"Lunch is served" Mercy said making everyone except Puck and Dianna come to the dining room

"Just start he could be a while" Quinn said so they did and Puck and Dianna came in half way through, after dinner they sat around catching up

"Okay is no one going to talk about the lemon in the room?" Rachel finally asked

"What lemon?" Brittany asked

"Sam you know the missing piece of the jigsaw, Mercy's husband, our missing link" Rachel confirmed

"I suppose because we'll have to deal with feelings it's something everyone wants to avoid, with Finn it was different sudden, mysterious even but Sam's different he's gone to fucking war" Puck said angrily

"Do the children have to be here for this?" Blaine asked

"Seriously I don't see Chord's hurt is any less than ours and so what if he hears us getting our anger out it might help him" Puck replied

"How do you feel about that Chord?" Mercy asked

"I'm not going to start swearing Mom I think I can handle this" he said

"Harry?"

"I'm where Chor is Aunt M I'm good"

"Will Dianna be staying in her room then?" Mercy asked

"No" Puck almost shouted "I've given her two hours to reflect on her actions" Puck said

"Okay let's roll Mercy first let the feelings spill out" Artie said "So Mercy your angry because?"

"Because my husband is stuck in some war torn country and I haven't spoken to him for like 7 weeks now and it's like Christmas in two weeks and he's supposed to be here and fuck it he's supposed to be here" Mercy said stamping her foot

"Okay I'm Mr. Schu" Mike said making everyone laugh

"Okay" Mercy said still laughing as she put her Iphone in the pod to get some music going "here goes, I might not be able to stop so be ready for it because I got a lot of feelings, but I won't cry" she said as she sat in her spot on Sam's chair in front of the coffee table, with Chord resting against her looking at Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany sitting on the long sofa while Puck and Quinn sat on the lounger to the left of the table, Tina and Mike on the one to the right with Harry sitting on the floor in front of their chair Rachel and Jessie on the love chair near the fire place and Sugar sitting on Artie in his wheelchair between the fireplace and Mike and Tina. I'm going to sing _**'Don't Leave Me This Way' by Thelma Houston**_ ** _,_ ** that's one of our jams when he's going away, but" she said holding her hands up "I do know this isn't the same, I take on board he's up front" she said looking at Tina before she started singing, everyone got up to dance **,** a smile on her face when she finished the song, tears threatening to come

"Mom you know don't you?" Chord said, thinking of what his Dad used to perk her up "What do you know for sure Mom?"

"He loves us" she answered "Shit I said I wouldn't cry" she said putting her head in her hands "I miss him so much, this is almost unbearable, it really hurts"

"We know Diva everyone hurts for him, you and Chord, but he'll be back I can almost hear him saying that Schwarzenegger style" Blaine said making everyone laugh

"Okay here's something else I feel I'm pissed off a bit at him doing this to us" she looked at Chord saying "To me and I miss him like crazy" she admitted "Told you you'd need to stop me cos when I start singing about him, I feel him here with me" she smiled "I sing this to him sometimes, but usually I know the answer" she said as she found the song, slotted her phone into the pod and started singing **_'_** _ **When Will I See You Again' by The Three Degrees**_ **"** Rachel, Santana, Tina help me with this please" she asked, they got up to back her singing as everyone else sat swaying

She finished and was sitting down thinking about what she'd just sang when Chord piped up "I know that those two songs are really about and boy are they noisy about it" he said making everyone laugh "Dad says the scream thing's a real turn on" Chord said getting into the fun of the conversation

"He said what?" Mercy asked blushing

"Mom it's the most natural thing in the world when two people love each other, I grew up hearing you two loving on each other, I'm not deaf, Dad and I had that talk when I was like 9 or something" Chord informed her

"Yeah we exchange notes on that mine are just as bad" Harry put in, Tina blushing at the comment

"And we all know that Sam would want to come back on that" Blaine said changing the subject "and I think I have just the song Art, Jess do you want to help on this please?"

"Yeah sure" They said going forward to hear what Blaine had planned

"Oh yes this is Sam all over, you dug deep into his collection" Artie said laughing

"To Mercy from Sam" Jessie said as the music started and they started singing **'A House Is Not A Home' by Luther Vandross** Mercy fell apart at the first line, everyone did as Chord and her wrapped up in Sam's chair listening

"Wicked come back guys Sam's mega proud of that and I'm sure he's bursting to say thanks" Brittany said

"Dad's coming back Mom he just told me that, just now I feel it"he hugged her saying, they were still feeling the song when the door knocked shaking everyone. "This is it" Chord said walking towards the door and opening it to find a SEAL uniform standing there "Mom!" he turned shouting and watched as she came running

"What's up Chor what is it?" she asked stopping dead when she saw the uniform "What are you telling me?" she asked the man at the door "What are you telling me" Mercy said frozen to the spot

"There's a letter Mrs. Evans from Mr. Evans the Lieutenant Commander sent me with this letter and a message to say that NFO SEAL Evan's has not yet been recovered he was last seen 3 weeks ago by some of his crew they split at his command and the DNFO and 3 other men were rescued 5 days ago malnourished and one man injured. We believe NFO Evans is still alive Mrs. Evans but we have not had visual or verbal contact with him" he said holding out the letter which Mercy took out of his hand before shutting the door. Chord followed her back to the sitting room, and sat beside her heavily when she sat down, both looking at the envolope

Mercy felt the envelope several times just thinking, he's touched this, his mouth had been on the seal, his hand had touched everything she was holding in her hand, was this the last thing of his she was ever going to get "Mom open it" chord said breaking her concentration, as he sat watching her rip it open

 _26thSeptember_

 _Dear Mercy & Chord (My Txe'lan)_

 _I'm actually writing a letter (ha)_

Mercy read and broke down "I'm sorry I can't read it will someone read this for us please?" she said looking around the room, Chord could feel her shaking as she held onto him, Santana took the letter as nearly everyone else was crying or about to cry and read it out

 _I know I said I'd be back and I made a promise and you know how I am about those but our plane crashed behind enemy lines and I have to put a hold on that promise, if you get this letter that means my colleagues got out and there's still a chance for us. I love you both so much I know you can feel it. I so much want to be there with you both I miss your smiles, your warmth Merc (keeping it PC for Chor's benefit) your jokes Chor it's like so dark all the while out here but at night I see you both so vividly worrying about me and I'm here doing the same about you. I sing to you every night and tonight I'm going to sing again 'Heaven can Wait' just for you two, its to a girl I know but I mean you too son, listen to it and hear what's in my heart for you_

 _We're splitting up again so wish me luck (our platoon that is)_

 _Say hi to Mom, Dad, Brats and Glee Clan_

 _I really am trying to get back to you_

 _My Heart_

 _I will love you always, believe that_

 _PS: Just in case I don't I'll be watching from above (cry)_

Santana's voice broke at that point but she composed herself

 _PSS: I love you MORE_

Blaine was already searching through the playlists for the song Sam had said he would be singing, "look in that rack" Chord said pointing to the rack on the left of the middle music self "Dad keeps his MJ stuff in there, when Mom's away he gets and he gets in his funk, he plays it for his memories" he finished, Blaine found it and set it to play as everyone listened as the song **"Heaven can Wait' by Michael Jackson**

Not a dry eye in the house everyone was crying by the time the tune finished and everyone just hugged around Mercy and Chord "He's doing his best to get back to us" Blaine said "I know it"

They spent the evening catching up and talking about happier things how they were doing and up and coming events in their lives before retiring to bed and left the following day to return the following weekend.

Wek eight Mercy and Chord sat in the garden just talking about the recital and where to next, when the butler came in with a letter much like the one they received a week and a bit ago "It's from Dad" Chord said jumping up and grabbing it from the Butler "Sorry I'm excited" he said realising what he'd done "This ones dated the 27th October 4 weeks ago" he said opening out the letter to read it

 _Hi Son_

 _I know you snatched the letter, did you remember to say sorry to the butler?_

 _This first half is for you but he rest is private to your Mom so read on until I say stop_

 _First I love you so much and I miss you like crazy I'm finding paper where I can usually on Soldiers that haven't made it and just pinning the letters to trees all over the place I write on average one a week so I hope you get them they say the same thing really; hope you done well at your recital, I know I didn't pick the best time as far as that was concerned but if you're prepared to do it again we can cope._

 _Chor I know I keep asking but please look after your Mom I know she doesn't cope very well when I'm not there with you and everything but it's not her fault our love is strong if I were there you'd know I don't cope as well as she does, But she won't see any harm come to you so love her for me as well as your love always make her feel loved son that's important to me. Son I'm not even joking when I say don't join the forces it would kill us._

 _PS Don't forget to go to Mom's concerts and sit in my seat until I get back_

 _Love you Bud_

 _Now pass this to your Mom_

 _Pass it_

Chord passed the letter over to his Mom as his Dad asked and left the room "What's up Chor" she shouted after him and he stopped for a second before saying

"I'm going to cry I need to be with Dad for a bit"

"Okay sweetheart I'm here when you're ready" she said focusing on the letter

 _Hi Babe_

 _Not repeating anything I said up top except I miss you like crazy, I've got this massive boner I need to get rid of and I know we said it shouldn't happen unless we're both there but I am so desperate for you it fucking hurts I need release babe so I'm going to bargain with you. It's your fault really you keep performing all over my mind every minute (ha), I'll estimate that you'll get this letter around the 17_ _th_ _November so I'm going to ask that you to play our tune 'Turn off the lights' and imagine what we did on our 5_ _th_ _anniversary remember that night (ha) because I need to feel your insides around me bad babe_

 _I wish I hadn't let you talk me into washing you off that day I left, I'd be living on that right now, I'm imagining you stripping for me your noises my noises our noises shit babe I got to stop I'm getting totally out of control for you_

 _When I get back I can deal with Chord for about, well as long as he needs really but, babe you know I'm thinking of getting into you and going to that place only we know_

 _I wished I knew where I was so you could write to me, I hear you saying Sammy or Babe every day and I look round to see your face but all I see is bush and darkness I can't say any more in case the enemy find this letter but Babe the 17_ _th_ _November and if I miss you then I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you_

 _I'll be home soon babe I love you so much_

 _PS I love you more_

 _Bye Yarne_

Mercy said nothing she was so turned on and could do something about it as 17th November had just gone on Tuesday she'd missed it but she was going to have her fun he had more or less given her permission, she got up and went to her bedroom locked the door and put their music on in her headphones "Thanks for the soundproofing babe" she said as she started to imagine being in Sam's arms having him with her, she quickly went over the edge it had been 10 weeks since Sam had left the house and now she wanted more so she went again and fell asleep afterwards with their song **"'Turn Off The Lights' by Teddy Pendergrass** on replay in her head

"God Sam your good" she said to herself when she woke up hours later thinking it was time to talk to Chord so she had a shower got her sweats on and went out to the den where he always sat when he wasn't in his room "Chor are you alright Baby?" she asked as she walked in

"Letter must have been good" he said laughing making his Mom slap his arm lightly as she walked around the chair to face him

"Baby are you okay I worry about you?" she asked again

"Mom I'm fine Dad's still alive and I'm fine and you're still in working order and I'm fine" Chord said getting himself another slap

"Babe I've got a gig tonight and I can't get out of it, do you want to come no pressure?"

"Yep I promised Dad I'd go and sit in his seat to support you"

"Be ready for 6 then I need to get there early" she said going back to her room to start getting ready

They went to the venue and Mercy sang various songs for the audience before she announced her departure, they really weren't in the mood for it but it was work, finally the audience clapped as she walked off stage straight into Chord's arms "You were so not my Mommy out there" he hugged her saying "Dad will be home soon I feel it"

"Why do you say that?" she looked at him asking

"Because his letters are getting to us their following him ain't they hopefully it will be one week, then one day and then they'd have found him" he said with a smile, Mercy just hugged him not wanting to present any if's in his theory.

Just as Chord had predicted a letter came a few days later that was found only 10 days off from him writing it "Mon 20th November that's only 10 days off" he shouted Dad will be home next week he'll be here for Christmas as he promised" he shouted as he went to open the letter "Mom it says Chor don't open the letter give it to Mom" he shouted

"Pass it then love" she said trying not to sound excited

 _Hi Yarne_

 _Babe I love you I needed to get that out oh and thanks for the other night I absolutely enjoyed you all over me, if you didn't get the letter I'm sorry and I hope you understand. Babe I feel like I'll be home soon, haven't eaten for like 3 days but I'm feeling alright I'm living on the love you two are sending it in droves "I'm coming home soon I feel they are near I hope you're getting my letters._

 _Here's a little tune my colleague keeps singing and I got the name for you it's keeping us three going anyway, hope it gets you going ready for when I get back, '_ **Heaven' by Richie Campbell** _probably doesn't sound anything like what we're singing and it might even be offensive so bear in mind I've only heard him sing it and I'm praying it's sexy_

 _Babe before you listen rip this bit off and give it to Chord please before he thinks I've totally forgotten about him._

 _I love you both so much my (Txe'lan)_

 _Keep it warm_

"Chord" she shouted when she'd ripped her bit off

"Yeah" he came in looking concerned saying

"Dad said to give you this" she told him handing him his half of the letter

"Thanks" he smiled looking at it before walking out of the room back to the den to read his letter in private

 _Hi Baby Chord_

 _I know but you really are my baby_

 _I miss you like crazy dude and I hope your looking after yourself I forgot to tell you about the shrubs at the front they need cutting back if you don't know how to do that just tell the gardener to do it till I get back I know you're not that practical._

 _Tell Uncle Mike to get the crew round if he hasn't already done so. I'm not looking too good and I need someone there with your Mom and you just in case, I know Mom won't have read this bit she never does when it's to you and just adlib it don't tell her everything unless the worst happens if I'm not found soon I don't know what to tell you we have to keep on the move because of the enemy but it's difficult with two injured men and one empty rifle I'm living on a prayer and need more_

 _I'm sorry to lay all this on you Baby but Mom wouldn't cope with the truth she only sees my promise and I made her that way blame me I've always made her dreams come true and always kept my promises, it's my job you know._

 _Son I love you so much you're my life I know you'll grow up to be the best you can be and the worlds is yours for the taking so take it_

 _PS always find time to give your Mom a hug and say it's from me_

 _From the first note of our perfect Chord_

Chord cried like a baby, it felt like this was the very last he was going to hear from his Dad, it must have been a while but he finally remembered his Mom, she'd be anxious to know what his Dad had said, so he washed his face and went to see her. She was sat in the music room listening to Sam's song on her earphones "Chord do you know this song?" she asked when she saw him, he took one side of her earphones and listened

"Yeah it's Richie Campbell" he told her "Why you listening to that?"

"Dad sent it for me to listen to" she looked at him saying

"Oh, it's a nice tune"

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, between you and Dad I'm feeling kind of young both of you calling me Baby Chord all the while can I grow up any time soon?" Chord asked "I'm going to wish I hadn't said that ain't I?" he asked, with a classic Evans smile

"Well as soon as Baby grows up and starts paying his own bills, washing his clothes, buying his food, living in his own house, earning his own money we may promote him to Son yeah"

"As I said regret" he said laughing as he walked out of the room "I'm going to check Harry; back in a bit"

The following evening Kurt & Blaine, Santana & Brittany, Quinn & Puck showed up "Hey you should have said you were coming" Mercy said as she opened the door

"We were invited" Kurt said

"Chord" they all said as he appeared at the kitchen door

"Hi everyone" Chord said "Thanks for coming, I don't actually know the reason just yet but I have been known to have a third eye" he said flashing his Dad's got you smile

"Who else is coming?" Mercy asked

"I know Rachel & Jessie are coming, Artie & Sugar and I think Tina's already here isn't she, which means Mike isn't far away" Satan said

"Full house this better be good" Mercy said hugging Chord

"Dad said he needed a massive prayer and I was to tell the Glee family I called my Nans & Granddads too and Uncles and Aunties, so they'll be coming we need this prayer to be as big as it can get" he said

"Chord it's like 10 days before Christmas how are you asking people to leave their homes and families at this time of the year?" Mercy asked

"We're their family too" he replied that look of what with all the questions on his face as he spoke

"God I swear sometimes he's actually Sam reincarnated" Santana said laughing

"We could all go back home if you'd rather us not be here Mercy" Blaine said

"Hell to the no" Chord said "Nobody is going nowhere not tonight anyway so sit your asses down"

"With a Diva Jones twist" Kurt laughed and everyone joined in including Mercy as Chord stood thinking 'What's up now'

"What?" he said flicking back to his Sam trait

"Leave my baby alone he's our child he's bound to do us things" Mercy said stopping her laugh and hugging Chord who suddenly understood and was laughing it off too. The door knocked and as stated Artie & Sugar and Rachel & Jessie walked in with Mike following

"I went to get them from the airport on Chord's instructions" Mike said

About 2 hour later Rose and Dan arrive with Sam's Brother and Sister Stacy and Stevie and their partners Damone and Bernadette came with Stevie's Daughter Lilly. Gwen and Eric; Mercy's parents, turned up with her brother Martin his wife Dawn and their daughter Angel, finally everyone was present and correct.

"Right" Chord jumped up saying when everyone had finished their hellos "Thank you all for coming at such short notice I'm going to be raw with the truth tonight and there's some hard stuff to deal with but we need to in order to know what we're praying for" he said as Mercy watched on thinking when did he become a man "Right I had a letter from Dad the other day" he started

"Another one?" Mercy asked

"No Mom the same one he said you wouldn't read my bit he knows you too well" he said laughing "Anyway he told me to adlib so in the main he'd not eaten for over three days, he's travelling with two injured men and he didn't specify if he was one of the injured and health wise he's not good and this report was written about 11 days ago which is good news in one sense but that was how he was 11 days ago and his last request was for me to get Uncle Mike to get everyone together for prayers coz that's the only thing he thinks can help him and so do I, so we're here for dad's maybe last wish or his saving grace. So get your prayers ready and your songs because we're going to sing some life back into my Dad and bring him home"

"This songs been resting on my heart for some time now so I guess it's for this occasions" Quinn said "Intention everybody familiar?"

"Yeah" most said as the music started and they started singing **'Intentional' by Travis Greene,** Artie starting them off, the men took the first verse everyone sang the choruses, women sang second verse and Mercy took the last

"Yes lord as we come to you tonight with our prayers and our offer of song for the life of our son, husband, father, brother, friend Sam Evans we ask that you cover him with your love and guide him safely back to us. Lord we know you are in control of all things, you're working with us, and we leave this totally in your hands, we know you listen to prayer lord and right now we pray that he finds his way back to us unharmed lord, I now this is your intention, we ask this in your precious name Amen" Mike said holding onto Tina

"Lord I've prayed so much these past weeks since Dad's been missing for you to do something anything and lord twice you've sent him in a letter to give me guidance which is great but I'd still like to see him in the flesh please I'd give anything except the life of any family member or friend just let him be with us again Amen" Chord prayed

"I have a song" Rachel said " **"Say Yes"** **with Beyoncé, Solange & Kelly Rowland**" she announced and Sugar started the singing, and everyone was clapping singing and praising until the song came to a close

"Father" Rose said holding onto Dan "You know what I'm going to say I say it every day please don't let our son see you before us we'd be so jealous and it would break our heart to live here without him. We all quietly knew what it meant when he told us he was joining the Navy those years ago but I really don't think we ever thought a war would happen in his lifetime here, and now it has I want him the furthest point from the front line, I want him home with his wife and child and even jobless, just please look after him and bring him back home Amen" Rose finished crying

"Lord I know you know what's in my heart and I know I trust you with our lives, I always have, I just pray that you give Sam the strength to get past this and come home to us I know you never give us more than we can bare and because of this I know it is in your plan to bring him home. Sam says he lives on our love right now father I pray that he feels every bit of it right now and fights to stay strong, thank you for looking over him this far and tell him I love him in some way, I feel he needs to know that right now Amen" Mercy prayed

"God I pray that you give my sister Mercy the strength to cope with all this and bring Sam home so we can call him Trouty again and Chord can stop making us pray" Brittany said making everyone look up at her and laughed before saying Amen

"Auntie Britt I'll let it slide this once but please drop the Trouty thing, Dad would spit blood at you if he heard you say that in front of me" Chord said looking at his Mom who was nodding agreement "We're actually proud of our mouths their an Evans trade mark and they are irresistible so I've been told" he carried on making everyone laugh

"Amen" Stevie and Stacy said making everyone laugh harder

They went on for a while more everyone offering what they felt on their hearts before Mercy brought it all to a close "I'm sorry folks but I have to perform tomorrow night and it's already 11pm, I haven't been doing my vocal training so I'll need the morning for that, I can't do late two nights in a row I need to be alert for Sam's return which God assures me is going to be soon, can we have a prayer before I have to leave you all to it?" she asked

"Actually Mercy we'd like to come and support you" Quinn said looking at Puck

"Sure" he confirmed

"No problem I'll just let Greg know"

"Could we get some tickets too?" Artie asked

"Okay who wants to come see my show tomorrow night?" Mercy asked everyone in the room said yes "So I'm booking a block I can do that no problem I've never really used it before so I've earned it" she said going around the room mentally counting the heads

"I'd like to do the closing prayer if no one minds" Puck said shocking everyone into an

"Okay" Gwen said a Mercy looked at her knowing that was always her spot

Everyone looked around waiting for Puck to start, he was waiting for everyone to get in that zone they needed for it to mean something, Quinn smiled "He loves his friend" She said pleased with his pending display of affection

"We want to bring our Brother Sam to you tonight as he makes his way home to us, we pray that he'll get here safe and unharmed, and remember I said unharmed or there will be hell to pay Amen" he said opening his eyes before shutting them again to finish with "Oh and watch over all of us as we worry in our own ways and help us to help each other yeah that's it"

"Yeah" Quinn said "Lots of firsts happening tonight "Britt actually got told off, we prayed together, different denominations came together, Sugar sang and Noah prayed if tonight isn't Sam's night I don't know when it will be" she finished and everyone clapped in agreement as Mercy went round hugging and saying goodnight, everyone else following suit.

 **A week later**

Chord had a strong urge to ask for another prayer session so he got everyone back to the house again "Yes I know it's three days before Christmas and I swear you'll all get back" Chord said as everyone looked at him seriously "I'm sorry you're all pissed but it's my Dad and I'm sorry but Christmas comes last for me right now"

"It does for me too Chord sorry for the face" Artie said and everyone nodded in agreement

"Mom has her last show before Christmas tomorrow night and as a treat I'll ask for tickets if you want" he finished as everyone retired after another session of prayer and song

It was about 5 in the morning Mercy estimated when she woke up just like that and looked out the window to judge the time before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep just for a few more minutes. She dreamt she'd ending up on her bed with bush all around her she started kicking at the bush trying to get through it and eventually she came to a misty clearing she stood for a while waiting for the mist to clear and eventually she saw Sam standing there "Sammy" she said almost as a whisper grabbing towards him before stepping forward making sure it wasn't a dream _"Sammy babe"_ she said once she grabbed hold of him establishing he was real _"Come home to me why are you standing out here?"_ she asked _"what did you say?"_ she asked trying to get what he was trying to tell her suddenly he was kissing her all over and she was kissing him back _"I missed you too Babe please I need you"_ she said getting more turned on with every word _"God this is so real"_ she said in a place between conscious and unconscious _"please don't let me wake up, is this my sign will he be home soon?"_ she said squeezing her eyes close _"God I'm going to explode"_ "Sam" she said out loud as her body went into fits of ecstasy, she opened her eyes to find she was wet dreaming "God Sam I can even feel your hands on me" she said touching where they were and pulling back quickly when she actually felt a hand, she froze "Fuck what the, who the fuck" she said kicking at the person who had just got her off "You bastard get the fuck away from me" she said kicking and hitting at them

"Yarne it's me" she heard making her stop dead in her tracks

"Sam, oh my God Sam" she said jumping up in the bed to look eye to eye in Sam's face a little worn but Sam's face all the same

"Next time I say I'm not washing you off me don't make me there's a reason" he said laughing, making her chuckle "there it is that smile that's kept me alive I came home for you babe" he said kissing her deep before taking his wife until sleep found them. It was 11am before Mercy finally left the bedroom, while Sam showered, to go to the kitchen where everyone was

"Baby Chord come here" she looked at him saying as she left the kitchen with her hot chocolate "and bring that one with you" she said smiling to herself

"That baby Chord thing again" he rolled his eyes saying "What have I done now?" he asked as he picked the hot drink up and followed her, watching her lock her bedroom door as they entered the room "What?" he asked when she looked at him

"So Chord prayer evening last night I thought that was a great idea and you say your Dad asked you to do that?" she asked

"Yes he did you can see the letter if you want" he replied thinking he was in trouble

"Baby when God tells you to do something and you do it he rewards us, you know this don't you?"

"Yes Mom, you two taught me well"

"Well here comes your reward" she said and sat on the bed for about 10 seconds before Sam emerged from the bathroom in a towel thankfully

"Dad, Dad, Dad" Chord said getting louder with every call of his name "Is that really you Dad" he said getting up out the chair he was sitting in almost throwing the hot drink on the cabinet and running towards his Dad for a hug and kisses "It worked, Mom always says it but now, I have to say I believe in the power of prayer" he said hugging his Dad tight "I don't want to let go in case you disappear" he said still hugging

"Son I'm going nowhere ever again and I can promise that" he said hugging his son with tears in his eyes "I really missed you, I mean really missed you" Sam said finally crying and Mercy joined them as they all cried tears of joy for being together again. After they finished re-bonding Sam was the first to speak "I need a good breakfast haven't had one for ages" he said. Chord went to say something but his Mom stopped him so they got dressed as they always did for family breakfast which was boxers and vest for Chord, which he already had on, Vest and shorts for Sam and Underwear and dressing gown for Mercy and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Chord was playing his IPod loudly telling his Dad about his current favourite tune when they walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped including Sam

"Babe I'm not dressed" he said to Mercy

"I couldn't tell you to get dressed or you'd have known something was up" Mercy said laughing as everyone started cheering, clapping and going in for hugs

Sam looked around seeing his Mom and Dad, Siblings and in-laws, Glee family, Chord and Mercy and he was overwhelmed, "I missed you guys, I really did; there was a time out there when I said goodbye to each of you he said looking around the room but in the end it was these two I got stuck on I just couldn't find the words and I knew I had to find those words before I gave up or they'd never forgive me, I love you all and thank you for looking out for these two"

"Denise Dad needs a full breakfast please" Chord shouted to the head cook, as he sat him down and his Mom and him taking seats either side of him, Sam kept them close. Later on while they were in the den catching up Sam fell asleep with his head in Mercy's lap and his feet in Chord's none of them daring to move to wake him up. At about 3pm he woke up a bit disorientated at first but quickly focused on Mercy's face and smiled at her

"Babe I've got on my calendar that you're performing tonight is that right?" he asked

"It was but I'm going to cancel I don't mind it's a special night tonight" she said

"No babe for a lot of people this would have been a Christmas present to their loved ones please don't do that" Sam begged as everyone looked on "Come here babe" he said jumping up and grabbing her by the hand

"Here we go" Puck said laughing

"I've been here since about 5 this morning Puck, there's a reason I was ready for food at 11 this morning"he said laughing as they went out of the kitchen

"Sam's back" Artie said and everyone laughed agreeing even Chord

"Babe I need me some more of you, and I need to tell you something" he said as they went towards the bedroom

"I guessed that but I'm not tripping, I'm expecting you to ware this mother out" she said making him laugh

"That's the intention in the next 24 hours" he said through his laugh "How long are they going to be here?" he asked

"They're all coming to the show tonight, so I guess any time after that they'll be gone"

"Okay" he said as they got inside their bedroom, he shut it locked the door and turned back to her "Can I have you first?" he asked and she nodded a yes, they went to their place and stayed there for a while, when they finished they freshened up and lay talking on their bed

"I want to sing babe I want to sing to you for you, there was a lot of thinking going on when I was gone and I put it all into this one song I want to sing it to you"

"Go for it I missed my man singing to me" she laughed

"I love you Mercy, I've always known that but there's something about the sight of the end that brings clarity, and when that clarity told me my truth, I have to listen and this is my truth, my only truth" he said as he grabbed his guitar and started singing **'Lady' by Lionel Richie**

"So that's why you love me and there was me thinking it was my booty, lips and moorish wet" she said laughing

"Hey you leave all those alone their mine not yours" he smiled

"Well excuse the hell out of me" she giggled

"Babe serious time now" he said as they both stopped laughing "I broke a promise while I was away and please don't get pissed it was an emergency I felt like I was going crazy I had you on my mind all the time. I wrote to you asking permission but if I'm honest I used that as an excuse to do it, if you forgive me this, it will never happen again I swear"

"I know you did Sam I got the letter like 4 days after the deadline so I did it too so you wouldn't feel bad when you came back and yeah thanks for the night I absolutely enjoyed having your hands all over me" she said kissing him "What do you want me to sing tonight?" she asked him as they got dressed

"Is that even a question? Whitney anything Whitney your sounds so on her level she would have needed to watch out if she'd still been around" Sam said as they walked into the den where everyone was

"Dad's back" Chord said rubbing his hands walking towards him then they did a high five, body roll and then hugged

"Okay evening meal being served early because everyone has to be ready for like 7 my show starts at 9pm but I want you all to meet the crew and stuff and make a real evening of it" Mercy said and everyone started making their way to the dining room

"Moms, Dads can I have a word for just a minute before dinner?" Sam said letting go of Chord for him to carry on but taking Mercy with him as he diverted to the study. They all got settled in and Sam sat Mercy on his lap behind the desk, she noticed his leg shake a bit and looked at him concerned

"You alright babe?" she asked and he nodded a yes but she wasn't convinced

"I just needed to tell you guys first before questions get asked and, I suppose I'm telling you in front of our parents to calm on the drama if I'm honest" he said looking at Mercy for a second before looking back at their parents

"No drama today Sam I'm just really grateful your back, can't speak for tomorrow though" she said smiling at him he smiled but his face went back to serious fairly quickly as he made to talk again

"Well I know I have another 9 years left with the SEALs and I intend on serving them out but I've asked for special grounds, which have been granted and they guarantee I'm never in that situation again. It'll mean I'm like base focused it's almost an office job, but I'll still get some hands on and home mostly every night" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Mercy making her laugh "They made me an SCOP grade E8 that's 2 jumps up and across, I'm buzzed I get my life with my family and a job I love"

His Mom was off her chair and round hugging him before he actually finished and his Dad was squeezing his shoulder and patting his back at the same time, Mercy's parents found gaps and filled them all happy with the news. Sam held onto Mercy even tighter, she noticed but said nothing, when their parents moved off his grip on her loosened and he relaxed some before suggesting they go eat and tell everyone else. At dinner after the announcement, Mercy, Chord and Sam fell back into their old habits tasting each other's food, eating off each other's plates, feeding each other and laughing again taking the time to smile at each other wink, or hug, in a room full of people they were totally lost in each other

"I see the meaning of his name" Puck said smiling as he watched them

"He keeps us in check" Sam replied kissing his son's head

"Battle stations guys we need to be ready for 7 so that gives us just over 1 hour for dressing and smart casual please" Sam said laughing "No I'm joking its formal dress and evening meal at 11pm I hear" he said looking at Chord his oracle "Hey guys" he looked at Harry and Chord leaving the room "Forgot to ask is Jenna and Amber coming?"

"Yeah" chord replied "I was going to surprise you both"

"She's back" Mercy asked

"Where's she been?" Sam asked

"California with her sick Nana" he replied

"Sorry son that must have been hard for you" Sam said giving him sad eyes

"I'm going to skype and get dressed before I start crying" Chord said walking off towards his room

"Later" Harry said as he left to go home to get dressed

So an hour later everyone was ready to go "We look fine" Sam said grabbing for Mercy again as they got in the car kissing her neck "Babe I'm not coping well I need to be near you is that alright?" he whispered in her ear

"Absolutely"she replied kissing him back

"Come on you two cut it out" Kurt said with a smirk

"I remember getting a certain couple out of a car at a wedding, whispers ain't nothing" Mercy said laughing

"Touché" Blaine said laughing

They got to the venue and after walking down the red carpet Mercy introduced them to nearly everyone that was involved in the event "I intend on bringing some of you up there to help me tonight" she told them "I think the audience will like my show"

"Mom, Dad this is Amber" Chord announced just before Mercy went to make up and costume

"Nice to meet you Amber" Mercy said giving her a hug instead of the handshake she was expecting making her smile when she let her go "I'm Mercy for future reference"

"And I'm Sam" he said giving hugs too "We'll catch up after the show" he told her as they heard the music get louder indicating the show was starting

Mercy sat in the audience watching the artists perform and take the audience to places in memory "I'm up in 15 I need to get sorted" she said getting up as Sam held onto her

"Babe I'm sorry I'm not coping well, I'm really sorry about this" he said

"Babe will you come with me?" she asked getting up

"Yeah" he sprung up saying

Ten minutes later she was walking on stage "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen it's been great tonight hasn't it as we celebrate the Godmothers and Fathers of R&B who have gone on before us we had tributes for names such as Luther Vandross, Donna Summers, Wilson Pickett, Ray Charles, Barry white, Prince, Etta James, herself and of course the one Mr. Michael Jackson to name just a few is anyone missing from that list that just springs to mind?" she asked the audience and a plectra of names came back

Sam stood at side stage watching his wife, he took care to hear every word she said remembering that days ago that was all he prayed to hear and that she was all that mattered to him in the world the one single thought that kept him alive was her heart breaking right after his before his last breath came, that pain being unbearable

"As well as these legends of R&B I've got a little celebration of my own going on that I'd like to share with you all my husband Sam, I'm always talking about him yeah" she said waiting for the audience to respond and they did "He's been missing in action for like 9 weeks, but we; my family and I had a prayer circle last night and we begged for him back and this morning I woke up and he was home and I just want to thank God for that blessing on my family" Mercy said to claps and shouts of Amen

"I can only tell you that God knew that my heart could not take losing the only thing; except for our son, that helps my heart beat and I'd like to use the sounds of the great Whitney Houston to give thanks for our blessings. So I'm going to kick off with a little thing called 'All the man that I need' because he is" Mercy said and the music started singing ' **All The Man That I Need' by Whitney Houston** Sam stood at the side stage listening to Mercy sing with conviction this Whitney song that said everything she felt and he felt too. At the end everyone was up clapping and whooping her efforts, until Mercy quietened them down for her next song.

"I'm going to ask Sam to come out here with me hold my hand" she said as she beckoned for him to come out "This Whitney song is all powerful and it does what it says on the tin for me, this is 'I believe in me and you' and she started singing **'I Believe In You And Me' by Whitney Houston** as Sam sat drinking in what his wife was saying to him.

"Thank you" Mercy said as the crowd clapped and whistled for her rendition of the song "I'm going to ask Sam to sing this next one with me he didn't know this so he might be a bit shy you might have to talk him into it" she said getting the audience to shout his name to get him up, eventually Sam accepted the mic

"Okay" he said looking at Mercy slyly

"Alright" Mercy said clapping "Sam's speaks Spanish" she smiled at him saying "Whitney done this one in collaboration with a certain Spanish man and sometimes my man speaks to me in Spanish" she laughed "So Sam" she said making the audience and him laugh as the music started, he backed off his jacket and they sung **'Could I Have This Kiss Forever'** **by Whitney Houston ft. Enrique Iglesias** Sam got into action from the start of the song he wasn't joking with her it really was what he wanted, the more Mercy saw he needed her the more she played on it as the song got underway. The audience went crazy with the sexiness on the stage Mercy was on form because all was right with her world and Chord was getting sexy in the isle with Amber. Mercy bigged up Sam to the audience before calming everything

"I mentioned at the top of my hour that we had a family prayer circle for my husband's safe return, well I'd like to thank that prayer circle for their support over the past few months so family will you come up here" Mercy shouted pointing at them saying as they made their way. "This last song Whitney's giving us tonight, was inspired by our prayer circle last night when we found we only had one place left in the hope of finding Sam and we got together and took it, so give it up for **I look to You'** **by** **Whitney Houston** sung by me and my family Mercy said as the music started and she sung the verses as the group joined in for the choruses

"Thank you and goodnight" she said as she everyone left the stage waving

"Home then?" Mercy asked as everyone buzzed talking about going home, now everything was right in their world "I really missed you babe, don't ever do that to me again, I love you"

"You literally are my heart all of it, I love you more, don't ever question that, I promise never gain"

The End


End file.
